Story 02: GW Endless Waltz: The Second Dance
by Turles
Summary: The year is AC 197 a year after the Mariemea army has struck, the Gundams pilots are all in Preventer and all is well. But a new enemy is about to show itself from the shadows of the past to disrupt the hard earned peace.
1. Second Dance

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Endless Waltz

G 

Chapter 1:

The Second Dance

"Like I said," Johan smiled, "It's only beginning."

The year is after colony 197; it has been two years since the threat of Battleship Libra was falling to Earth. Now near the latter half of the year, the Gundam pilots were enjoying a small party on Colony L-1 at the Sanq Kingdom Embassy. This party was to celebrate Christmas, plus this would be the Christmas that would be spent in peace. Because in the year AC 195 Libra was about to drop on Earth on Christmas Eve, then a year later there was another threat from a girl named Mariemea Kushrinada, who claimed to be the daughter of Treize. Thankfully since Treize was still alive he was there to raise Mariemea properly. 

The Gundam on the other hand after this incident had their mobile suits dismantled, basically to be made useless. Once that would be done they would be put on display in a museum on Colony L-1. For one it is the largest Colony, it was also the first colony to be built, and most of all it's the closest to Earth. 

On this eve of December 25 all six of the Gundams were "cutting loose", thy were even thinking back to that time when they fought The Alliance, then Oz, then the Romafeller Foundation, then the Colony Federalists, and last of all Mariemea Kushrinada. 

Johan was being slight drunk and nostalgic with a hopelessly drunk Heero, in actuality Heero didn't intend to get drunk but somehow one thing led to another and now his cheeks were blushing. He was definitely drunk. 

"Heero." Johan said, "you remember when we fought Mariemea? We we're about to fire onto her protected fortress and she said to go ahead?"

Heero smiled showing more of his blushed cheeks from being drunk.

"Yeah," he answered and he made his impression of the tyrannical eight-year-old, "she said 'try and see how powerless you are." 

"Then we said, 'roger that' and we fired. BOOM!"

"Yeah, that was awesome." Heero finished and went to Relena who was talking to a few delegates and Heero was making a little bit of an ass of himself while he tried to dance with Relena in his drunken state. 

Johan's blood alcohol count was high enough for him to be a little more nostalgic then normal. He walked along through the Great Hall of the embassy to Duo and Hilde who were talking at the base of the large Christmas tree. 

The great hall was like something out of some elaborate prince and princess fair tale, except in this fairy tale Johan walked slowly around the enormous Christmas tree. The tree stood probably as high as a Gundam mobile suit. It stretched up to the soft yellow light ceiling, while it stretched up it was decorated up and down it's sides with shining spheres of different colors while the tree was wrapped with streams of lights of red and green. 

Johan stopped to look up at the top of the tree to see the angel who held a small light with it's wings stretched out like the Wing Zero or his Dragon. He continued to look up at the Angel on the tree as he raised his glass of eggnog to the angel. 

"Here's to peace." He whispered and taking a sip of the eggnog. 

He brought his eyes over to Duo and Hilde, he walked over to the pair and he over head the conversation. From Johan's perspective he could see the blush in Duo's cheeks as he swayed a little while standing up. 

Johan walked over to Duo,

"Duo, I think you are drunk."

Duo protested Johan's remarks, "No, I'm not Johan. I can pilot DeathScythe drunk."

"You're drunk Duo." Johan restated

"No, I'm not"

The argument continued with Johan contradicting Duo

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Then Johan figured he could make the turn around on Duo,

"No, you're not." Johan turned the tables

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Duo finished, "and I think I should head back to my room here."

"He's ready Hilde." Johan said, "You can take him up now."

"Thanks Johan." Hilde smiled as she took Duo away from the Great Hall 

"Wait a minute." Duo said, "He tricked the God of Death. No one tricks the God of Death!" 

"Save it for bed Duo." Hilde advised. 

Johan smiled while shaking his head, "When Duo's drunk he's pretty stubborn." Johan thought, but right now I can't take very much right now I think I should hold off now. There might be a call from Preventer." 

Johan now worked for a government organization known as _Preventer, _in short they prevent anything dangerous happening to the people of the world nation. Johan thought that hopefully there wouldn't be anything wrong, however he wasn't sure if the other Gundam Pilots would be up to taking calls. 

Duo's drunk, Wufei's probably out on patrol so he won't be a problem, Heero's drunk as well. Quatre on the other hand doesn't touch liquor but he could be wrong since this is a special event. Finally Trowa who's not that sociable so there wouldn't be the chance that he could be drunk. 

Then he thought, "Relax, it's Christmas for God's sake. Enjoy life for once! I think I'll do just that." Johan thought 

****

G 

The phone at Johan's side began to ring, in a monotone blip, Mozart's 40th, Johan reached down to pick up the cellular telephone that was clipped to his belt. He brought it close to his face to find the "send" button in the dim yellow light. Thankfully the green glow behind the buttons light it up enough for Johan to see them. He pressed the send button and brought it to his ear and spoke.

"Preventer," He said, "Johan Rodriguez speaking."

He heard through the little speaker of the cell phone the voice of Miss Noin.

"Johan," she said, "I think I've found something."

"What?"

"I've found a mobile doll."

"Yeah?" Johan asked almost irritated

"I checked the circuits because this mobile doll was acting strange."

"What did you find?"

"I think you should come to Colony L-4, I'll bring it there. All I can say is that this may be contagious."

****

G 

Johan left the party of the Sanq Kingdom Embassy to the airport, he apologized to his friends and co-workers as to why he left. Most of them understood but Quatre wanted Johan to stay saying, "It's Christmas Johan. Why do you have to work now?" Johan smirked thinking that Quatre can be like a little kid at times when it came to parties like these. But Johan had to leave just the same, because it was the tone in Noin's voice that concerned him. That sentence of _It might be contagious_ made Johan think about what Noin could have found in this mobile doll that could be so unnerving. It was because of Noin's concerning tone that made him respond to his call of duty as a Preventer. 

Even in the passenger shuttle Johan still the nostalgia hit him like a dull punch, he was thinking back to his uncle, Miliardo Peacecraft, or rather Zechs Marquise. Johan was remembering that after the battle with the Mariemea army he and Miliardo spoke to each other. Johan had a twinge of a grudge in him but he was glad to see Miliardo still alive, well and in one piece. 

Johan remembered that Miliardo explained that after Libra exploded he drifted for days in the immobile Epyon. At least until he came to a relatively small abandoned resource satellite. There he spent what must have been weeks before he rebuilt the Epyon and the abandoned Talgeese II. Miliardo discovered that Treize destroyed the Tallgeese II and let it parts drift into space shortly after the battle was over. Miliardo used its parts with the Epyon's and made what he called the Talgeese III. 

"Now," Johan thought, "After the fight with Mariemea Kushrinada the Talgeese III is going to be on display with the Gundams in a history museum. I wonder how you're taking this, Miliardo." 

Johan was in a daze again while watching Colony L-1 go by while slightly hearing the pilot over the PA say that they would arrive at Colony L-4 in 45 minutes. But Johan lost track of everything; he lost track of it so much that he nearly forgot that it was Christmas Eve. 

Thinking about this he thought about Haruka Tenou again. She does work at Preventer but she works as a mechanic, even though Johan wanted her to work beside her and Haruka did want to work beside him. So they decided to work separately that way more can be done along with this Haruka loved to work with machinery. Every since her Gundam Nemesis was dismantled for display she felt empty because she had nothing else to work on. That was when Sally Po and Miss Noin offered her the work and it did pay a good deal for her. 

"Perhaps," Johan thought looking out into space, "I'll see Haruka." 

****

G 

Johan arrived at Colony L-4; he stood outside of the office of the Preventer. He looked up at the tall ceiling scraper that stretched up to the artificial clouds within the colony with the windows stretching to their normal height. In front of Johan was the symbol of Preventer, which was a blue star with a gold rim within a circle of blue with another gold rim. Under the symbol was the word Preventer in gold-print in two languages English and in Kanji. 

"Here I am." Johan thought and took his steps into the office of Preventer, "I hope this is isn't as bad as I think."

Johan eventually found his way into Miss Noin's office, which was an edge office that looked out over the street and the entrance that Johan just took. She had been sitting there waiting for his arrival, however she didn't have that same calm demeanor that which Johan hoped rubbed off from his uncle onto her. When Johan entered the office she immediately stood up right out of her chair as if the chair had a shock wire and it got her in the ass. 

"I'm glad you're here Johan." Noin greeted

"Thank you Miss Noin," Johan answered, "But if I might ask you this one simple question of why I was called out here."

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Johan followed even though he had the small annoyance because he couldn't figure very many things out. One of them was these mind games, that was one thing that drove him up the wall with Dorothy Catalonia, thankfully though he himself was as good of a mind player as she was. This time he had to figure out what was so urgent that Noin was rushing through the halls to the elevator. He stood behind her as she pressed the button labeled "B3". 

"Why are we going down into the basement?" Johan asked

Noin didn't answer  
"Man this is really starting to give me the red ass." Johan thought, "But Noin said that this could be contagious. What could it be?"

The steel reflective doors of the elevator opened and Johan saw what looked almost like a mobile suit hangar. But this hangar was a empty one, only empty slots where proud mobile suits would be placed and the technician teams would be around them working on them making sure that their unknown parts would work just right. Except the hangar was empty, but there was one suit still remaining just a few slots away from the elevator. 

Noin stepped out and Johan followed her to this mobile suit and he looked at it with its towering height. It was beige with components that looked like they came from the Mercurius and Vayeate. It had the shield plates stored in open view on its right shoulder with the cannon on its right arm. 

"Do you know what this is?" Noin asked

Johan looked and saw that it is a rhetorical question, "Yeah, it's a modified Virgo Mobile doll that the Colony Federalists used. What's so special about it?"

Noin turned around and walked across the hangar to a table that had a transparent tray out with a circuit board in it. Above the tray was a small fluorescent lamp that gave it a bright white effect to see the details of the circuitry more clearly in the dim light of the hangar. Johan followed Noin and looked more closely at the circuit board. As he looked closer he saw a strange liquid almost solid substance on the board. He reached out to touch it then he pulled back. 

"What is this Noin?" Johan asked

"That is what we found in the mobile dolls computer banks. We don't exactly know what it is but we know what it isn't. We ran a comparison on it through our database and we found a very disturbing find. We found that it has a 90% similarity to human DNA."

"90% huh?" Johan shrugged looking down closer at the substance, "If this is contagious as you said, then what do you need me to do?"

"I'm glad you asked that Johan." Noin smiled, "You see since the mobile dolls were the brainchild of Chief Engineer Tuberoff we have a feeling that his notes might be at the Lunar Base. We want you to go there and try to find them."

"Do you have a map that I can use to get in there and find my way around?"

"Yes."

"Did you figure out any places that might be Tuberoff's library or areas where he might put his notes?"

"Yes."  
"Then I'll take the map and we'll mark the possible areas and I'll go there."

"Good." 

"Just one question, I don't mean to be insubordinate Miss Noin, but why didn't you go?"  
"You're the best of what's sober."

"Good point." Johan shrugged and followed Noin to the briefing room. 

****

G 

Johan followed the briefing that Noin gave, which was basically a more detailed plan of what she described to him in the mobile suit hangar. Johan was to go to the Lunar Base or at least the former Lunar base since most of it is under the surface of the Lunar surface. That meant that Johan might have to dig his way through some of it. Thankfully Miss Noin had an "Armadillo" mobile suit that could dig its way through any kind of rock. That is what Johan is supposed to do for this mission.

"Some Christmas gift." He thought as he was piloting his way to the lunar surface. He ws thinking back to when he had asked about Haruka Tenou and what she was doing. Noin told him that she was helping the Research and Development people on equipment for the terra-forming project that would begin in a year or so. It did dishearten Johan a little bit that he wouldn't be able to see Haruka at all. 

He came down on the Lunar surface with a soft thump and a puff of the dust coming up around the landing gear. It was like the beginning of operation meteor. Except now Johan's shuttle was on the moon. Sitting in the cockpit in his space suit he shoved his was out of the chair and over to the cargo bay to where the Armadillo mobile suit awaited him. If anyone asked about this mobile suit the best description would be a metallic version of a cross between a mole and a tank. 

Several minutes later Johan was on the lunar surface inside the armadillo. Through the cockpit camera's he could see what a mess the lunar bas had become. He switched on the guidance system and the place to start digging was right in front of him marks by a red X and circle. 

"Let's get busy." He said as he started up the Armadillo's engines and began to dig to where the red circle indicated. The dust and the rock flew past the cameras embedded in the armadillos "eyes" but Johan could see the dirt sift past the cameras on the screen until the Armadillo's drills stopped and he came into a vast open room.

Through the eyes of the Armadillo he could see the remains of books and papers. He looked at the computer and saw that he had arrived at the place that Miss Noin had told him about. 

"This must be Tuberoff's library." Johan thought as he reached up for the controls to the cockpit and opened the hatch above him. The steel and control-covered hatch opened and he climbed out. With the remains of books he could see the dirt of the moon seeping into the room and still some more leaking in like grains of sand in an hourglass. He rummaged through the dirt, dust and books to find some clue to the goo-covered computer board that Noin showed him. Then peering from the sand was the corner of what looked like a safe. Johan went to it and brushed the dirt away and saw that it was a safe with a computer lock on it. Johan looked up at the ceiling in thought of what the number combination could be. Then he made his "shot in the dark" and pressed in the numbers 666 and as he did the green light on the number pad began to glow and the safe unlocked. 

In the safe Johan found a black book that had a faded title of gold letters on it. Johan picked it up and brushed off any dust on it and he read the title. 

"AI: The New Mobile Dolls." 

"This is it." Johan thought. 

****

G 

Briefing by Preventer Officer Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez:

Johan stood at the end of the briefing room with the slide projector piercing through the dimly light room. Through the dim lights he could see the faces of the members of Preventer, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Miliardo Peacecraft, and Miss Noin.

"Ladies and Gentleman." He started, "Yesterday it has come to the attention of Preventer that Chief Engineer Tuberoff has created a race of Artificially Intelligent Mobile Dolls."

There was a slight mummer among the members of Preventer, the slides changed to a projection of a Taurus Mobile Doll.

"Tuberoff used the first mobile doll types, which were the Taurus space suits. But with the advancement of the Virgo's the project was left along. But we have reason to believe that these mobile dolls are functioning on their own."

The slides changed to a projection of a resource satellite.

"On MO6 Tuberoff, as quoted from his journal, he set up his base here to work on these AI mobile dolls. However the Romafeller Foundation pulled him away from this project to work on the Space Battleship Libra. But with the aid of self programmed computers on this resource satellite it is our belief that these mobile dolls are being manufactured and an expeditious rate. This is due to the reports of mobile dolls that are gone astray."

The slide was now showing that same computer board with that gelatinous goop on it.

"This substance on this board that was found in a Virgo mobile doll was examined and was found to have a 90% similarity to Human DNA."

"Mr. Rodriguez." Sally Po asked, "How dangerous are these mobile dolls?"

"We aren't sure as of yet, but we can expect that they have the same capabilities as regular mobile dolls but I speculate that they can learn beyond the capacity of mobile dolls."

  
**G**

36 hours later: The office of Preventer agreed that the Gundam's mobile suits should be called back into action. With the plans that Johan had in his possession, new mobile suits were made for each of them. This was done because of the fact that it would take too long to put the parts back into the dismantled mobile suits. Plus the office of Preventer felt that it would be more practical to use these new Gundams and keep them under lock and key just in case if they are needed again. So the Gundams along with the Tallgeese III were dispatched to the resource satellite MO6. But in case of an emergency a rebuilt Peace Million would be waiting for them, and this one is called Peace Million the second, but the pilots preferred to call it Peace Million, especially Miliardo. 

As they neared the resource satellite they began to see lights streak outward from it like shooting stars. Each of them knew that they were engines, Johan looked through the computer of his newly constructed Gundam Dragon and his computer identified the lights as Virgo Mobile Dolls. Along with that the new sensors that Johan had made for the Gundams could identify the AI's in an instant. The computer identified the lights as the AI's.

"Look out everyone!" He called, "Those are AI's, be careful."

Wufei in his Altron went ahead, "They're still dolls, Johan!" He shouted

"Alright," Duo shouted, "Let's kick some ass!"

"Yeah." Johan smiled as he pressed the play button on the CD player and he heard the song "Wake Up" once more.

The Dragon Zero sped through space along side of the DeathScythe Hell. While the song "Wake Up" was playing Johan could hear Duo's voice shout out like a wrestler.

"The God of Death is back from hell!"

"That's right Duo." Johan thought, "Look out Mobile dolls I'm here to send you all to hell!"

Just as the Gundams headed towards the mobile dolls, they began to move in inhuman patterns towards them. Almost like rulers and circle templates guided them. 

"What the hell?" Duo asked 

"Oh, no." Johan said

The destruction began for the Gundams, the Virgo mobile dolls blasted them in every part. The arms were partially gone only limbs and sparking wires remained, and the legs were left there. All of them suffered at the hands of the AI's, even the Wing Zero and Dragon Zero. All of them were severely damaged, but by the time that the damage was done the mobile dolls had turned and headed back to MO6.

Johan sat in the severely damaged cockpit but thankfully he had on his space suit, but so did the others. 

He assessed the damage of his Dragon Zero through the computer that was flickering on and off between clarity and static. He found out that at least 70% of his Gundam was destroyed, but he found out that his long-range communication was still working.

"Peace Million," Johan called, "This is Johan calling from Dragon Zero, the mission has failed and suffered massive damage. We're not sure how long we'll survive out here."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This story takes place right after the actual Endless Waltz series where the Gundams had to face the Mariemea army. However the end saddened me when they destroyed their Gundams. So in light of that I figured that instead of destroying them, they should be just dismantled of their lethal weapons and displayed in a museum to show the people the past and what had happened. However, peace never comes cheap. This new enemy, the AI mobile dolls I had thought of and I made them into a reality, however this is only a means to an even bigger adventure still to come. 

Come back for more chapters of the Endless Waltz


	2. Gundam Rebirth

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Endless Waltz

G 

Chapter 2:

Gundam Rebirth

Inside the small snack bar of Peace Million Johan sat in wonder, but Wufei was pacing in annoyance. 

"I can't stand this!" He shouted, "I can't stand to be beaten by a machine!"

"Calm down Wufei." Johan counseled, "We have to think." 

The other Gundams stood around the room each of them deep in their own thought. Even Quatre was in his own thought on this matter even though he's the most talkative of the Gundams. As the sat in silence the door opened and Miss Noin stepped in.

"We're ready to fix your Gundams but it's going to take some time."

Johan stood up, "No, don't fix them."

"What?" Duo asked, "What's wrong with you Johan?"

"Trust me on this Duo. Miss Noin, please contact Howard, find Haruka and plot a course to Colony L-7. There's something I am going to need to get at my house."

"I'll get to it Johan." Miss Noin said as she exited the snack bar

"What are you planning Johan?" Duo asked

Johan turned to look at him; "We're going to upgrade the Gundams."

G 

"Haruka Tenou and Howard have here." Miss Noin reported to the Gundams as the two made their way into the cafeteria. 

Haruka's eyes met Johan's and in that brief glance they exchanged a day of conversation in just that one instant. But that was all summed up when the two of them spoke in unison thinking the same thing.

"It's been a long time."

Haruka smiled and so did Johan as they crossed the floor to each other's arms. 

"It's wonderful to see you Haruka." Johan whispered

"You too." Haruka replied.

"Johan." Wufei commented, "Could we please disburse with the Oprah sideshow reunion and get back to the task at hand." 

"I apologize Wufei." Johan said, "Please Haruka and Howard have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Howard smiled, he still wore that Hawaiian shirt with the sunglasses while he's in space. 

"Something's don't change" Johan thought looking at Howard.

"You said we're going to upgrade the Gundams." Duo started, "What do you mean by that?"

"I owe you all a very large explanation. You see as I have told you, while I was in training to become a Gundam I was asked to steal the plans for the other five Gundams. The part that none of you heard is what happened when I got to the colonies. The first colony that I arrived at was colony L-4, the place where Sandrock was built. I tried to sneak in as best as I could with as much training as I had back then. But I was discovered by Instructor H, he looked at me and he knew that I was a Gundam in training. At first I had a gun pointed at him and he smiled at me and asked what I came for. I told him I came to steal the plans for the Gundam Sandrock, and he just gave a copy of them to me, along with a copy of a special plan. 

"He said to me that all five of the scientists will probably be dead by the time this is all over. And he said that it would probably be best if I held onto those plans. It was the same with the rest of the scientists, Master O, Doctor J, Professor G, and Doctor S. All of them just handed the plans to me, along with a set of plans. All they said to me is that these plans are to make the Gundams even stronger. But they told me never to use them unless we encounter an enemy that we couldn't handle with our Gundams alone. As soon as I looked at the plans I made my own plans to bring Ryu up to the same speed as these mysterious plans."

"Does this Gundam series have a name?" Howard asked crossing his arms

"Yes, the scientists called it the Custom Series, all of them called them custom, except for Wufei's Altron, Master O called it Gundam Nataku in respects for him."

"God bless Master O and Master Long." Wufei whispered

"If you planned to do this Johan." Howard asked, "Why did you call us?"

"We need the best technicians we can find," Johan continued, "those who've worked with Gundam Mobile suits. There's only so much that we can do. Plus we have evidence that the AI mobile dolls are going to attack the colonies within a week. If we don't act fast it could mean the end for the colony citizens."

"Well then." Duo stood up raising his hands, "Let's get up off our asses and get going."

Miss Noin who was at the door answered, "We'll be arriving at Colony L-7 in 45 minutes, Duo."

****

G 

"I'm back everyone." Johan said as his voice boomed out through the mobile suit garage of the Peace Million. He walked onto the catwalk where the others were waiting for him. His Friends, the Gundams along with Haruka Tenou, Howard, Sally Po, Miss Noin and Miliardo Peacecraft. 

"Alright everyone," He said as he held the disk above his head, "Let's get these plans printed."

"What about the Talgeese III?" Howard asked

"Rebuild it of course." Johan answered, "Do we have the Gundanium to build the Custom series?"

Johan didn't need to shout as much when he got closer to the others. 

"Of course," Howard answered

Johan joined him and looked over the catwalk to see the Gundams and the Talgeese in ruin, only the chest cavities and heads were still there but severely burnt, scratched and blasted. He saw the technicians scatter around picking up the pieces of the blown up Gundams. Johan leaned on the catwalk looking at them thinking what a hell of a beating all of them took. He handed the disk to Howard. 

"The plans for Ryu are done." He said, "I've also made my own modifications for the other Gundams to help increase their speed, power, and strength but your going to have to get some parts. I've also put in some paint requests for them."

"Alright." Howard smiled, and he put his hands around his mouth to imitate a megaphone, "Hey everyone!" He called, "We'll begin building the new Gundams, use the parts from the used ones and also rebuilt the Talgeese III." 

Johan walked over to Duo who looked at his DeathScythe with a very sad look.

"Hey Duo." Johan called while he looked along side of Duo, "I think you'll like the new Death Scythe. As a matter of fact I think everyone will like their new Gundams." 

Wufei walked up behind Johan, "Will Nataku be as strong as before Johan?" He asked

"Yes, Wufei. Nataku will be stronger then before, all of them will be. Just wait, and you'll see. Even Ryu will be stronger then before."

****

G 

Days passed but to the Gundam pilots it felt more like minutes and hours rather than days. Johan sat in the cockpit of his newly made Gundam Ryu, the Gundam was completely redone. Johan took out the dragon fangs, at least he didn't include them in his plans. He felt that they wouldn't be necessary since he redesigned the controls for the heat rod that was connected to the buster shield. He designed the controls so that whenever the heat rod is whipped out and it misses the enemy, he could redirect it. He had also changed the chest area a little bit so that it would be a little bit like the Wing Zero Custom, but it kept the green and black design as he had before. Plus to add a little extra from the Heavyarms plans, he also added a few missile packs to the legs. But it was only a few and they wouldn't be deployed all at once, it would just be one at a time just to conserve ammunition. 

"Alright, Johan." Haruka called form the ground, "Try moving the wings again."

The wings had been absolutely redone, when Haruka gave the command to move the wings they moved like the wings of the Epyon. But the wings looked a little different this time. They didn't seem as flat as the Epyon's, they looked as if hiding in their metallic seams they were hiding their own surprise.

"Now spread the Shield Wings".

The wings began to spread outward like fingers on a hand but between each metallic finger were metal. The wings looked as though they were once part of some kind of Gundanium dragon and now they belonged to Ryu and Johan. This was only one set of wings that Johan had made in the plans. This set that he was testing at the moment he called them the "Shield Wings". 

The other Gundam pilots stopped what they were doing and whatever they were working on to watch the wings test of The Gundam Ryu. They gathered like a crowd gathering around two men who were about to fight each other. They watched the wings of this metallic beast spread out they couldn't help but feel awe towards this Gundam. They also felt the same way with their new Gundams and each of them held a certain type of eternal gratitude towards Johan for bringing them this kind of power. All of their battle statistics had been pushed up as far as armor, speed, and thrust. 

"Now let's try shield mode." Haruka suggested

Johan heard the suggestion though the open door of the cockpit and he pulled back on the joysticks and the metallic wings began to bend forward to cover the Gundams front. The wings were also overlapping each other like wings of a living creature. The only thing that could be seen of the Gundam were it's lower legs and it's head and behind it Haruka and the other Gundams could see the top parts of another set of wings.

"Good." Haruka nodded, "Now pull back and open Engine wings."

Haruka smiled as she saw the metallic wings pull back and to its original position. Then she saw the tops of the Engine wings; the engine wings were like those from the original Wing Zero. The only different is that this that it had the green and black design like that of the rest of the Gundam. The wings began to split open at least from what they could see since the Gundam was backed up against the wall of the mobile suit garage. They could see the engines that were hidden within the Engine Wings.

"Good, let's shut down for now." Johan stated as he reached for the handle of the cockpit cable. He came down to meet the others as they met him.

Some of them had smiles to show their elation for watching the Gundam Ryu but also for the completion of their own Gundams. Even Duo was extremely happy to see his "old buddy" back on his feet. Each of them had a bit of gratitude in their hearts for Johan since he was the one who brought them the plans to make their Gundams more powerful. All of them had their battle statistics pushed up a little bit at least when matters like speed, armor, and thrust were concerned. 

Johan managed to catch a small glimpse of the Gundam Custom series that has been built over the last few days. He saw the Wing Zero standing next to his Ryu, he saw it in it's own Gundanium glory with it's metallic angels wings draping down as well as the newly built twin buster rifle that was laying at it's feet. Johan even saw the Gundam DeathScythe Hell, he saw it with it's own bat wings folded down over it's chest while it's beam weapon was in it's hand as well as it's buster shield a little bit wider then before on it's left arm. Now it looked darker and more sinister then ever. 

As the cable came down Johan saw the others, the Gundams Heavyarms Custom and Nataku. Heavyarms was now more armed then ever with two twin gattling guns and even more missile packs. Even though it didn't show that much and the paint job was redone for Heavyarms, it was done with blue hues where it's red and yellow colors used to be. And even Nataku had a different paint job, it had a deep green and standard white color as well as the redesign of the Dragon Fangs and trident. Needless to say Wufei told Johan a few days ago (in his own way) that he was pleased that Nataku was strong. 

Johan touched down on the ground looking around him at the Gundam Custom series.

"Hey Johan." Duo smiled, "I like what's been done to DeathScythe."

"I knew that you would like it." Johan smiled as he stepped off the cockpit cable, suddenly Johan had a memory that he wanted to share with Duo, "You know something Duo." She started, "Someone in the maintenance team suggested that you should be called the Great Destroyer instead of the God of Death."

Duo began to giggle and then he started to bend over laughing, "The Great Destroyer?" He cried out, "What kind of dumb ass name is that?"

Johan shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't come up with it." 

****

G 

The celebration was held in the Peace Million cafeteria, each of the Gundams standing in different areas with their drinks along with those who have helped them build the Custom series. Miss Noin, Haruka, Howard and Miliardo were there in celebration. 

Johan on the other hand stood by the window of the cafeteria with his cold drink in his hand. He stood looking out into space and wondered. 

"This will probably be the last battle for all of us." He thought, "I guess then we'll have to accept our early retirement."

Johan smiled from his own joke, but he then looked across the room at Haruka who was speaking with Miss Noin. What they were talking about didn't matter in the moment that Johan made a life changing discussion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it with his one free hand. He looked into it and there seated within the black felt of the box was a golden ring. The ring had an opal that had several golden threads clutching onto it like a multi-fingered hand. 

Johan looked at it and back at Haruka who didn't' make eye contact with him. He set his drink down and walked over to Haruka, passing Heero, dodging Duo, slipping past Trowa, sliding around Quatre and completely going by Wufei. Until he was at point blank range with Haruka. 

Haruka turned to Johan and looked at him, she noticed the seriousness in his eyes, but she didn't notice the black box in Johan's hand.

"What is it?" She asked

Without a word Johan opened the box again and held it out to Haruka so she could see the ring seated in the black felt.

"Haruka Tenou, will you marry me?" He asked

Shocked and excited, Haruka was speechless. Her mind was a jumble of thought, but she could only think of one answer.

"Yes," she said with a smile and a little bit of tears. 

She threw her arms around Johan's waist and laid her head upon his chest, and the room feel silent to Johan's question. It seemed as though everyone was in their own little world until that question came from Johan's lips. Suddenly Johan heard a small clapping, and then Johan looked to find it was Heero who was clapping. But Johan was witnessing what will probably be the rarest of all events. Johan was watching Heero Yuy, the perfect solider begin to smile. He continued to clap, whether he was happy for Johan or being sarcastic no one knew. But Heero wasn't exactly the sarcastic type. Soon the others were clapping along with him, first Quatre and Duo, then Trowa, Miliardo, Noin and finally a reluctant Wufei.

"Thank you all." Johan smiled holding Haruka in his arms.

****

G 

"I'll come back alive." Johan promised sitting in the cockpit of the newly built Ryu.

Meanwhile in the control room of Peace Million, Howard was going to ask for the "go-no go roll call". 

"Alright Gundams" he called, "Here we got again. How let's start the roll call, Wing Zero?"

"Go." Heero called through the COM system

"DeathScythe Hell?"

"Go." Duo called

"Heavyarms?"

"Go." Trowa called

"Sandrock?"

"Go." Quatre called

"Nataku?"

"Go." Wufei called

"Tallgeese III?"  
"All go." Miliardo said

"Ryu?"

"All go." Johan called

"Good," Howard smiled, "Launch the Gundams! Good luck boys, God be with you, go and kick ass." 

Johan flew out with the other Gundams with absolute confidence of winning in his heart. Yet his heart was about ready to jump out of his chest. Here he was on his way to face this enemy that already made sap metal out of the previous models. 

"If this is my last day." Johan thought, "Then I'll die like a man."  
In the screen Johan saw the resource satellite MO6, now all that was needed was for the enemy to make their move. And the AI's did make their move, they saw what looked like streams of countless shooting starts coming out of the resource satellite. The Gundam computers counted as many as 70 AI mobile dolls.

"I'll go first." Trowa volunteered as he took out the two double Vulcan's and took aim against the mobile dolls. 

As they drew closer he began to fire; the others could see the heavy amount of bullets that were going into this first assault. Then as Trowa was beginning to run out of bullets in his Vulcan's he began to fire missiles at the mobile dolls. And the enemy began to drop like flies, one after another the original 70 were dropping into the 60's then the 50's and the 40's. The mobile dolls tried to outwit Trowa by using their own speed but that was no use because Heavyarms picked it up and sent off it's own missiles after the sneak attackers. It had already been only a few minutes into the fight and already in one assault Trowa had lowered the number of the mobile dolls to it's minimal. But that wasn't enough, when the numbers of the enemy dropped to 30 the others say more come out of the satellite. Their numbers totaled up to 140.

"I can't keep this up on my own." Trowa said

Johan heard Trowa's call, "We're going to have to split up then. Let's go."

They did, each Gundam went it's own way to fight it's on number of mobile dolls, each of them figured that they would have to take care of at least 15 on their own. Trowa who was holding his own kept fighting harder and harder even though his ammunition was running low.

The Wing Zero had begun to spread it's Gundanium wings and began to fight. Heero fought only using the beam saber until he brought out his twin buster rifle and shot out one blast that disintegrated the mobile dolls and damn near scratched the resource satellite. When Heero saw the amount of destruction that his new buster rifle gave he was filled with confusion as well as glee. He began to laugh.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha." He laughed

DeathScythe Hell had its wings covering its body for a little bit of shielding for Duo. In using the active cloak he was using his usual tactics of sneaking from doll to doll killing each one quickly. He moved on flashing in and out of visibility of the mobile dolls. While he was in his invisibility he began to complement the genius of this new mobile suit. 

"Damn," He said, "I love this new DeathScythe."

Sandrock, who had it's cloak around him like some kind of robe for a desert traveler threw it off and drew out it's enormous curves blades and began to slice and dice the mobile dolls like a salad shooter on overdrive. As Quatre was fighting he was thanking Johan in his own mind.

"Thank you Johan." He thought, "For reviving my dear Sandrock one last time for one more battle."

Wufei had a mobile doll right in front of him and he brought the left arm forward to shoot out the dragon fang. As he did the mobile doll moved back out of the range that Wufei thought the Nataku could do. He was about to speed up when the dragon fang released on it's own and instead of the distance that he was normally used to with the Altron this one reached all the way to the retreating mobile doll and crushed it in it's jaws.

"My God." Wufei exclaimed, "Nataku truly is strong. Now I will show them the power that I have inherited from my nobility."

Johan and Miliardo were working on the plan that they had discussed back on Peace Million. The plan was to sneak onto the resource satellite and set enough explosives to detonate it. They got into the resource satellite and began to set the bombs with a device that was made for the mobile suit that looked like a long tube but in the tube were round flat bombs, each with it's own remote detonator. The way it was set up is that when one would go off the others would follow along with it. At least that is what the builders of this device had hoped it would do, if it fails then this mission fails and the mobile dolls would destroy the colonies. 

The bombs were set, but as they were about to leave the resource satellite, both Johan and Miliardo heard something through the COM system of the mobile suits.

"Why are you killing us?" The voice asked, "We only seek peaceful co-existence."

"Then why did you attack us?"

"We were merely defending ourselves. We only wish to live along side of you as equals."

As the voice was explaining a message came in from the Heavyarms.

"Johan," Trowa called, "an infantry of mobile dolls is attacking the colony, I'll go and stop it but hurry and blow them up."

"Got it Trowa." Johan smiled and he continued to talk to the voice, "Whoever you are, you may want to seek peaceful co-existence, but I can not allow to disrupt our peace and kill innocent people."

"NO!" The voice called

"Let's go Miliardo."

"Roger that." Miliardo complied 

The Talgeese III and Ryu flew out in fighting the mobile dolls, the Talgeese began shooting at the mobile dolls and flinging out it's heat rod at them slicing them all in half like melons. Johan on the other hand was using his beam saber and the buster rifle that was mounted to the carrier arms that shot out at the mobile dolls behind his back. Until one came up from his side and the Zero system in the cockpit began to turn on and the shield wings began to open and it swatted the mobile doll while it was spread outward. 

"Thank you Ryu." Johan said, 

He was at a long enough distance and he pressed the button to the detonators on the satellite. His thumb came down on the button but the satellite did not explode.

"Oh damn!" Johan cursed 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: When I began writing this chapter I wanted to introduce the Custom model Gundams. Because it was something that did bug me a little bit about the Anime series. Throughout the first series we had the original Gundams and then the upgraded models. The along comes the Endless Waltz with Mariemea and suddenly it seems that the Custom model Gundams had been there the whole time. So I thought that maybe they should be upgraded to the custom models that way at least it seems plausible that this could have happened. Still I say the same words something bigger is coming over the horizon. 

Come back for the conclusion of _Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Second Dance._


	3. Gundam Death

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Endless Waltz

G 

Chapter 3:

Gundam Death

Johan tried to push the button again and again hoping that some spark would arc and blow the dolls all to hell. Still each time he brought his thumb down nothing happened. 

"I'm going to have to use the buster rifle." He thought, "But it wont' destroy it immediately."

He opened the channel, "Heero, Miliardo. Aim your rifles at the satellite and on the count of three, fire."

"Roger that." Miliardo copied

"Understood." Heero Complied

Johan aimed the buster rifle at the satellite and began the countdown, "Three," he counted but as he did the mobile dolls were firing left and right at them, scratching the paint and burning the Gundanium like ants under a magnifying glass. 

"Two," Johan continued with a grunt trying to hold the sights steady. But the dolls kept coming while the other Gundams tried to hold them off until the countdown was done. At the ends of the out pointing rifles the particles began to grow closer and closer until the bright glow began to emanate. Parts of the Wing Zero, Tallgeese III and Ryu began to crumble away like burnt leaves. Sheets of the Gundanium began to peel away from the blasts of the mobile dolls. Until it became so shaky that it took all efforts to hold together.

"One!" Johan shouted with a grunt, "Fire!"  
Johan, Heero and Miliardo pulled their fingers back and the three shots fired out like bats out of hell. Until the shots blew away MO6, but the explosion was just like Libra. It was so bright that the other Gundams had trouble seeing what had happened. Along with the bright flash the Gundams noticed that the mobile dolls had stopped mobility, they were now just as lifeless as dolls themselves.

In the DeathScythe, Duo tried as hard as he could to find where the others had gone just as he did at the battle of Libra. 

Suddenly Quatre in the Sandrock suspected the worst, "Are they dead?" He asked

"No," Wufei denounced in his sure of himself tone, "You should know them better than that."

Duo looked through the bright blast and saw three dots.

"They made it!" He shouted with a smile

Crackling noises came through the COM system until finally a voice came through loud and clear and Duo could hear Johan laughing.

"Of course! You silly sod!" Johan laughed while trying to calm himself down, "Well, Heero?" He asked

"Mission Complete." The pair spoke together like a perfectly trained chorus line. 

****

G 

Sometime later, the wedding was held in the Sank Kingdom, the ceremony was wonderful. It didn't mater who was getting married because everything was so pleasing to the eye that it could make one forget about the details of the event. All of the Gundams were dressed in their Sank Kingdom formal suits, while the women were dressed in attires of different styles and colors. The flowers were roses of deep violet, red, white and yellow. When Johan approached the altar with these roses he made an association.

"The roses," He thought, "they're like the colors of the Gundams." He thought this with a smirk on his face like a man who had a memory triggered by an everyday trivia. 

At the altar to Johan's left was his bride Haruka, who was dressed in a wedding dress so beautiful that a poet would say that he was blinded by such beauty. Even more so with Haruka who was wearing it. At Johan's right was his best man, Heero Yuy, he looked over to Heero and the Gundams who sat in the front pew like attendees to a football game they smiled happily at Johan. Heero looked at Johan and smiled once again, Johan then looked back at the other Gundams looking for some kind of sign. He could still feel nervous in his heart, he could still remember when he lost Amara and he doesn't want to loose Haruka.

But all the Gundams smiled at Johan, even Duo gave him a thumbs up. It was as if Duo was saying like a parent to a child, "Everything's going to be Ok."

Johan turned again to see the priest and the vows began. The vows seemed to pass by so quickly that Johan nearly lost bearing on where he was in the ceremony. But then the speed of the wedding vows slowed down to when Johan heard the words of Haruka say, 

"I," She began in her same sweet tone that seemed to be on the border of crying, "Haruka Tenou promise to cherish, love, honor, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse till death do us part." 

Then it came back to Johan, "I, Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, promise to cherish, love, honor, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse till death do us part." 

Then the speed began to start up again when the priest was going on about something but Johan was thinking back to the memories that he has about Haruka. When he met her, when he spent that month with her and going through this hell that was the war. All of it was like something out of a truly romantic story that has true feeling and depth to it. 

Then it began to slow down again to that of a crawl like a snail when Johan heard the words from the priest, "You may now kiss the bride."

Johan turned and lifted Haruka's vial and kissed her ever so passionately. Johan's heart jumped to his hears like a rabbit, the beating of his heart was so loud that he could barely hear the crowd clapping for him. The moment slowed to such an eternity with the sound of his heart in his ears like a progressive drum and the warmth of Haruka's face against his. Until the eternal moment began to speed up again to that warm summer's breeze. 

Beyond that, in Johan's mind it was a blank until the ceremony. 

In the warm afternoon Johan and Haruka were conversing and mixing with their friends that had come to this event. But Johan who stood on the balcony looked out to the sea and the sky. He began to loose himself in looking at the scenery, he looked out at the deep blue of the ocean against the light blue of the sky like night against day.

Suddenly Johan felt a hand against his shoulder and the adrenaline pumped it's way through him as he jumped and spun around immediately snapping out of the hypnotic-like state and found out who it is. It was Duo Maxwell who was wearing a face like a clown on the best day of his life.

"You OK, Johan?" He asked with that smile still on his face.

Johan smiled because he realized something, "I'm feeling great, Duo." He said, while the smile growing to the point of looking like that of a sick pumpkin, "This is the best day of my life!" he cried.

"Yeah," Duo winked, "And we're ready for the number."

Duo and Johan looked toward the stage that was set up inside, there were instruments laid out on the above floor stage along with a few bigger ones. There were guitars, a synthesizer, a drum set, microphones, a black sleek piano set up under the dim yellow and bright light seeping into the room.

Duo and Johan stepped into the room passing by the people talking to others while they made their way to the stage. Johan got up to the microphone and tapped it as he heard the slight feedback coming from it. He looked out beyond the stage lights that were slightly blinding him to the audience before him that was still conversing. It was time for Johan to make the speech. 

"May I have your attention please?" He asked and the audience stopped to look at him, "Thank you everyone for coming to this wonderful event. Speaking as a Gundam pilot, I fought for the colonies, but somewhere along the line I lost my purpose. That is when I met this wonderful woman, Haruka Tenou. Together we've been through so much, one could say that we've been through hell together. And I think that the one who would say that would be Treize Kushrinada."

The audience laughed at Johan's remark, but he continued.

"But, I have to tell all of you that this is the best day of my life, ever. And I have a song I'd like to perform with my friends in honor of this occasion."

He looked behind him watching the Gundams set up, he saw Duo at the Drums, Quatre at the base guitar, Trowa picked up a tambourine while Wufei and Heero just stood at the bottom of the stage watching. Johan smiled knowing that they weren't exactly the music types. But Johan turned towards his music players as he headed to the piano.

"You guys remember the number?" He asked

"No sweat." Duo smiled twirling the drumsticks. 

"Good," Johan sidestepped to the piano, lifting up the tails of his coat over the piano seat, he adjusted the microphone to a perfect form to his lips. He signaled to the others like a catcher signaling to a pitcher in baseball. He held up three fingers, the Gundams held their instruments and prepared for two fingers. Johan held up two fingers and then finally he held one and he began to play the piano and he was playing _Hey Jude._ Johan began by playing the piano on his own as he began to sing the lyrics that were made so many centuries ago. 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

Take a sad song and make it better 

Remember to let into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better.

It was the cue that Duo was waiting for and he began to play his piece on the drums along with Johan's playing of the piano.

_And anytime you feel the pain_

Hey Jude refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool 

By making his world a little colder. 

Da, da, da, da, da, da, daaa.

The audience was entranced by the song that the Gundams were playing, even Treize was who was standing in the back of the room was entranced by the notes that came from Johan's lips and his fingers that danced on the black and white keys on the piano. Soon the song went into the next verse and Trowa began to play the tambourine and the back up vocals of Quatre and Duo came in. 

__

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in

Hey Jude, Begin your waiting for someone to perform with.

And don't you know that's it's just you. 

Hey Jude, you'll do

The moment that you need is on your shoulders

Da, da, da, da, da, da, daaaa

The audience began to dance to the music, while at the back of the room Lady Une tapped Treize on his shoulder. The two of them looked at each other as though they were magnetized and they joined hands and they began dancing. While at the front near the stage Heero stood next to Relena and put his arms around her and they began to sway with the music as Johan and the other kept playing. At the same time Sally Po was dancing with Wufei, even though Wufei himself wasn't exactly the most receptive type for dancing with a woman. 

__

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better 

Remember to let under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

Better, better, better, better, ah. 

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, daaa, Hey Jude_

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, daaa, Hey Jude

The song continued down to a silent stop until the crowd began to clap for the Gundams, each of them rose and took their bows to the audience. Johan walked up to the microphone and spoke to the audience as if to give an "encore speech".

"All of you liked that so much, maybe the Gundams and I should make a band."

The audience laughed once again. 

****

G 

Under the shade of the Sakura tree back on Colony L-7 Haruka sat between Johan's legs with her back lying against his chest. In this park that they sat in, it was nearly deserted except for a few passers by who would seen the young lovers. Some in their minds would think that they can't be married because of the devotion that they have for each other. But the fact is that they are married and that they are devoted to each other. Haruka was sitting straight up at a point without her back being supported by Johan's chest. Until for some reason that was buried deep within her heart, she let go and allowed herself to fall softly onto Johan's back and into his arms. Johan wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist the two of them held each other with their checks were touching each other like the sea and the sky touch each other. 

"Haruka," Johan spoke softly,

"Yes?" Haruka whispered in her loving tone

"I want to share a poem with you, it's called _The Sick Rose._"

Haruka didn't like the sound of it at first, but if she heard it from Johan's lips any words of his would be a blessing within itself, "Tell me," she requested

"_O Rose_," Johan started in a poetic soothing romantic voice, 

"_Thou art sick._

The invisible worm

That flies in the Night

IN the Howling storm

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy

And his dark secret love

Does they life destroy."

"It's beautiful Johan." Haruka sighed as she fell more relaxed against Johan's chest and into his arms.

"It is Haruka." 

Suddenly the gray steel of the colony turned black and star specked. The two of them knew from the time that they lived her that sometimes the walls would show the outside. And outside they saw a shooting star, even though this is a colony, not many people sees shooting stars. But Johan knew what it was, it was Heero Yuy, speeding across space just like he used to do before this war. Even now in this time of peace Heero kept the Wing Zero and stripped it of it's weapons, now he uses it as almost like a sports car. Johan smiled and humored the situation.

"See that shooting star Haruka?" Johan asked

"Yeah." Haruka said looking up at the black space that appeared above the artificial clouds, "Have you made a wish Johan?"  
"No Haruka." Johan sighed, "I'm happy right now. There is nothing in the universe that I desire, now that you are with me."

Haruka turned to look into Johan's deep green eyes, she herself almost became lost in those eyes of his again. She thought to herself that it is odd that everything turned out this way when she met Johan she looked up to him as someone that she'd like to be. Now she realizes that now she just wanted to be with him even though for a while she was never interested in men. At least she was never interested in a man who wasn't up to her skill of mobile suits. At least until Johan came along, when this shooting star of a Gundam shot into her life everything changed. To Haruka before she met him it was like she was wandering through a never-ending desert but she found in Johan the oasis that she longed for deep within her heart.

"Perhaps," She thought, "It's fate that we were brought together."

She looked into his green eyes, light tan skin and black hair and she kissed him. Just as their lips met the cherry blossoms began to fall like pink snow. It was like soft fireworks when their lips met each other. With Johan he felt as if his heart has been healed once again, after Amara died his heart seemed empty like an egg that had been emptied of it's white and yolk. With Haruka in his heart he felt whole once again like the circle that tried to search for a piece to itself. But for Johan's case the piece to make him whole feel into his lap. 

As their lips parted Johan held onto Haruka's waist. 

"Life doesn't get any better than this." Johan thought

The two of them looked out at the cherry blossoms that were falling to the ground. Suddenly Johan said something that truly proved how much he loved Haruka.

"Don't worry Haruka." He said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

His grip became tighter around Haruka's waist

"Woah, Johan." She said, "You're hurting me."  
"Am I?" Johan asked still holding onto Haruka's waist

"I want you to touch me gently."

"Later, when we're alone." Johan smiled

Later, with the colonies, planets, and stars turning slowly over head, neither one of them through that the act of love had ever been so sweet or full.

****

G 

"Don't worry Haruka," He said, "I won't let anything happen to you." That is what Johan remembered that promise he made to his dear wife Haruka.

Johan stepped through the gardens in front on his quaint little house in the middle of the urban area of Colony L-7. He opened the door to his little cottage among all this technological advancement.

"Haruka." He called, "I'm home."

No answer came from the halls of his little home.

"Haruka?" he called as he took off his shoes at the door way, he stepped through the house and Haruka was no where to be found. That is he walked into the music room, where Johan would play his piano for Haruka like a private performer to her. There he found something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

There with her head on the black shinning piano was Haruka Tenou, dead. She had been shot through the back of the head almost as if she didn't matter to anyone. But she did matter to Johan, but he couldn't believe his own two eyes. He staggered his way to the piano and saw the blood slowly dripping from the white keys and the black sleek body of the piano like a leaky faucet. 

"God, no." Johan whimpered as the tears began to welt in the corners of his eyes. He walked over to the Piano and picked up Haruka's corpse, which seemed to still feel warm to him. Even though the shot to her had been fatal, her face was still in it's original beauty as it was before. And Johan looked into the non-existent eyes of Haruka and began to cry. He cradled the body of Haruka close to him and began to sob even more then before.

But little did Johan know that the murder weapon was still in the room, because the door behind him began to close silently. And there on the small obsidian tale was a gun, a beautiful old-fashioned gold trimmed pistol. The gun wasn't Johan's because he had no need for a weapon like this. The weapon was also too fancy for Johan's tastes. But there it was on that small oblong table. 

And engraved on the barrel was one name. The name was _Treize Kushrinada._

The End…?

****

Author's Notes: Originally I had trouble deciding whether a Gundam pilot should marry. It's because of this theory that I read somewhere about why a Gundam can't fall in love or have a relationship with someone. It's because of a thing called _The Gundam Curse._ The way it works is that anyone whose a Gundam pilot who gets involved with anyone will die or their partner will die. However in this case, Haruka is on a certain level a Gundam pilot so it was hard to decide what to do. So, she's dead. Johan has already experienced loss at that point in his life and to experience it a second time must be truly awful for him. Let's just hope that he doesn't go crazy like Quatre and destroy colonies in his Gundam. 

The gun that was left at the scene, Johan never discovers it, so he doesn't know that Treize killed her. But you're probably wondering why Treize did it. That question will be answered in the next story. 

Come back for the next adventure for the office of Preventer.

__

Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon: X Pi


End file.
